A Door Closed, A Flame Ignited
by saxygal
Summary: Inutaisho is subjected to a betrayal so deep that he may never recover. But what happens when he meets a young and beautiful human princess? The perfect oppurtunity for revenge? Or maybe a chance to start over and love again?
1. Prologue

**Ok, this is an idea that has been buzzing around in my head for a while now and I finally decided to start it. I wasn't going to until I finished one of my other stories but my "write this thing down" instincts kicked in and I just couldn't resist it anymore. I hope you enjoy it!**

A Door Closed, A Flame Ignited

Prologue

The simple elegance of the Western Palace was always admired by those who lived or visited the home of the Lord of the West, Inutaisho. The walls were wood paneled with paintings of sakura trees and cherry blossoms spread out evenly, many that he himself had painted. Swords, spears, and other forms of weaponry hung in between the paintings for decoration. The wood of the floor was made from bamboo that had been imported from the continent. The ceiling held skylights, the natural lighting opening up the halls and rooms. Inutaisho would be the first to admit that he had some faults, but that interior decorating was not one of them. At least that was one thing that he and Arisu agreed on.

Arisu was, for all intents and purposes, was Inutaisho's wife and mate. It was true that she had a mark at the place where her shoulder joins her neck, but it wasn't a traditional mate's mark. It was more of a symbol of an alliance with the Great Dog General of the Western Lands. Arisu was the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands, who were also dog demons. The marriage between Inutaisho and Arisu was nothing more than a political strategy on both sides, an arrangement decided by their parents that would unite the West and the South.

In the beginning, Arisu and Inutaisho had tried to ignore each other completely, but that only works so well when you live in the same house and have to share the same room. Eventually, they grew to a point where Inutaisho was beginning to like Arisu and she…well she never really liked him, but she could at least stand being around him. In a way, it worked.

Things started to change about three years into their marriage. Arisu became pregnant and gave birth to a little white haired, golden eyed boy. Inutaisho wished to name the child Masa, since the name represented everything that he hoped his first born would grow up to be. But Arisu insisted on the name Sesshomaru because she was convinced that he would grow into a fine warrior. Inutaisho thought the same thing, but he didn't want his son to be labeled a killer because of his name. Unfortunately, he also knew that Arisu was never satisfied unless she got what she wanted, so he conceded.

Sesshomaru was Inutaisho's pride and joy. Once the boy reached the age of seven, Inutaisho began to teach him about the culture of humans and youkai alike, the arts, and how to distinguish threats by the way something or someone smelled. His demon marks began to show up when he was thirteen, beginning with the stripes on his cheeks. Inutaisho began training Sesshomaru to use his claws to defend himself. The Dog General was shocked when Sesshomaru slashed at a target one day and his claws had glown green and had practically melted the wooden dummy. Poison claws were a rarity among dog demons, the skill only belonging to those who would become powerful taiyoukai; Arisu was definitely pleased and had given Inutaisho an "I told you so" look when the event occurred. Once the crescent moon, his final mark, appeared on Sesshomaru's forehead at the age of sixteen, Inutaisho taught Sesshomaru how to control his full form, a large white dog. He also explained to him about the mating process; Sesshomaru was of age and he needed to be prepared for when his inner youkai selected his mate.

As Sesshomaru grew older, Inutaisho had hoped that his son would bring him and Arisu closer together. In a way, they did grow closer; they talked more often and she was less snitty towards him. The Lord of the West was even beginning to think that he might be learning to love Arisu when Sesshomaru was fourteen. Fortunately for Inutaisho, the demon world had been at peace for six years; one of the longest spans in recent years and the first since his father's death nine years prior. He utilized this time to spend time with his wife and son.

Then things began to go downhill. On Sesshomaru's eighteenth birthday, Arisu received a letter from the Southern Palace. Apparently her mother, the only surviving member of the family other than Arisu's older brother, had fallen ill and was on permanent bed rest. She left that day, refusing Inutaisho's offer for Sesshomaru and himself to accompany her. She was gone for over two months before she returned, shaken. Her mother was not doing well and her brother had been away for a while and was not prepared to take the throne. So she was gone every couple of weeks to prepare her brother for succession. Inutaisho trusted and felt terrible for Arisu, but for some reason, his inner youkai was bristling around her.

Within a year, Arisu's mother passed on. Her brother became the Lord of the Southern Region, and he happened to be a very good ruler. Inutaisho could tell that Arisu was having a hard time coping with it all, despite her cold shell. He offered for her to have one of her family's close friends stay with them for a while to help her cope with her loss. She didn't hesitate to accept his offer. Inutaisho wasn't necessarily pleased when she chose another male, she was his wife and possibly he was in love with her, but she said that her father had been close to the young youkai's family and he was the only living member of the family, so he agreed to let the male stay.

However, Inutaisho could be very trusting of people; it was, sometimes, one of his faults. Sometimes his trust was misplaced and that could get him into some sticky situations. This time, though, he may have just put his trust in two of the worst people he ever could have.

**So, this is my third story, but it's my first about characters who aren't some of the main characters. Well, except for Sesshy but he's not the main focus here. I hope you like this little introduction to the rest of the story. Please review, they make me happy and more motivated!**


	2. Betrayal

**And now the story begins. This is what opens the door for everything else that will happen. There's some pretty good interaction between Inutaisho and Sesshomaru in the beginning. I know that Sesshomaru's going to be OOC, but right now he isn't the cold demon we all know and love.**

_"Inutaisho's inner demon"_

_Inutaisho's thoughts  
><em>

Betrayal

Inutaisho walked down the long hall that served as a connector between the ruling wing and the family wing of the Western Palace. Once through the screen of the living side of the house, he leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hand.

_What a day,_ the demon lord thought. Since early that morning up until now, which was close to dusk, Inutaisho had been stuck in meeting after meeting. Not to mention that he was still trying to rebuild areas that had been damaged during the recent war with the Panther Demon Tribe.

Sighing, Inutaisho pushed himself off of the wall and began walking down the hallway towards the sleeping quarters. He really needed a nap, a long nap. The house seemed too quiet after the long day of talking and negotiating. He figured that Sesshomaru, Arisu, and Atoko, his house guest of over three months, were most likely eating dinner. Or they had already finished up and returned to their respective rooms.

As he walked past his son's room, he could hear the faint scratching of pen on paper. He stopped and knocked softly on the wall next to the thick screen that Sesshomaru used as a door. "Come in!" was the soft reply.

Inutaisho brushed aside the screen and entered the room. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, pen in hand with papers covering nearly every inch of the wooden surface. His forehead was scrunched in concentration and his long hair, which reached about his shoulder blades, was tied up at the nape of his neck. His armor was sitting in the corner of the room while his fur pelt was lying on the mat on the floor.

Inutaisho chuckled slightly at his son's appearance. "What are you working so diligently on, my son?"

"Studying," the young demon replied without turning around. The dog general smiled softly at the back of Sesshomaru's head. Even at nineteen, the young youkai was still working his best at being a scholar. _I knew that he would be well rounded,_ the elder demon thought.

"Well, why don't you take a break from your studies and talk to your father who hasn't seen you all day?" Inutaisho asked as he sat down in the spare chair in the room.

Sesshomaru put his pen down and turned around to face the Western Lord. A smile was stretched across his face as he looked on his father. "I offered to go with you," he pointed out. "You just choose to not let me." Sesshomaru pouted slightly, but his eyes were laughing.

Inutaisho chuckled. "That is true," he remarked. "But only because you do not need to be over your head in politics like I am right now."

"But I need to know how it all works at some point."

"Ah, yes you are right, but let's hope that "some point" doesn't come around anytime soon."

"True," Sesshomaru said, nodding. He absentmindedly began rubbing the upper part of his right arm.

Inutaisho furrowed his brow. "Does your arm still bother you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Not really. It just gets a little sore every now and then." Sesshomaru had taken a pretty severe hit to his arm during the last battle with the panthers. Inutaisho hadn't wanted him in battle anyway, but his son had insisted. He had fought well, actually. But one of them had caught him off guard while he was fighting about five others and had nearly taken his arm off. Inutaisho had witnessed the event and had begun fighting with renewed fervor and had defeated their leader. Sesshomaru hadn't left the house much since, staying mainly in his room devoted to his studies.

The two sat in silence for a moment, remembering the event. Sesshomaru shuddered slightly and gripped his arm tighter. It was only two months ago and the memory was still fresh for both taiyoukai. Too fresh.

Inutaisho cleared his throat. "So, have you eaten yet?" he asked, grasping at straws to change the subject.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. Mother and Atoko have, but I wasn't all that hungry. Plus I didn't want you eating all on your lonesome."

"Well then," Inutaisho said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Why don't we go grab something, just you and me?" Sesshomaru nodded and sprang up out of his chair, his cheerful smile back on his face.

The duo walked down the hall towards the kitchen together. Sesshomaru was chatting animatedly about his day; the walk he had taken through the gardens, training on his swordsmanship, his studies. The two reached an intersection. Sesshomaru turned to the right. Inutaisho was about to follow him when he heard something farther down the hall they were in. _What the hell was that?_ he thought as he whipped his head around.

"What's wrong Father?" Sesshomaru asked as he came to stand next to the general. His eyes followed Inutaisho's down the hall.

"I thought I heard…maybe it's stopped," he mused, thinking maybe the strange bangs had been in his imagination. Then it started back up. "No, there it is again."

"Oh that. I think Atoko has anger issues. I heard it coming from his room earlier. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Sesshomaru said and began heading towards the kitchen again. "You coming?" he asked when he noticed that his father wasn't behind him.

"Go on ahead; I just want to make sure that our houseguest isn't breaking anything."

Inutaisho headed down the hall. He heard Sesshomaru sigh before jogging after him. He walked until he reached Atoko's chambers. _Yes, the sounds are definitely coming from here._

_ "I don't think that we're going to like what we find…"_

_ Maybe, maybe not._

_ "I think you're deluded."_

_And I think that you need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself._

_ "Humph."_

Inutaisho raised his hand to knock on the wall and announce his presence before randomly barging in; he still liked to be polite even when his houseguests were possibly destroying house. Then his ears picked up on something else, something that sounded strangely like whispering. And both voices were familiar, one more so than the other.

_"I told you that you wouldn't like what we find."_

_ And I told you to shut it!_

Deciding against knocking, Inutaisho threw aside the screen and strode into the room. Two bulges rested underneath the blankets on the floor mat. All that Inutaisho could see of the occupants were their heads. Both had silver hair, a characteristic of dog demons. He was able to identify one of them from the black streaks that cut across his silver locks. Atoko.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence, fear racking his soul. This wasn't looking good and he was starting to think that maybe he should have listened to Sesshomaru and just ignored his instincts.

_"I hate to say it, but I-"_

_I thought I said to SHUT THE HELL UP!_

"Come on, Father. Please?" Sesshomaru whispered while tugging on Inutaisho's arm. Unfortunately, Atoko and his companion looked up at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. Sesshomaru stopped pulling on his father's arm when he saw the face of the woman. Inutaisho couldn't speak out of shock. The two pairs stared at each other for a while before anyone spoke.

"A…Ari…Arisu?" Inutaisho said. Though it sounded like a question, there was no denying that the woman was in fact the one from whom Sesshomaru had inherited his looks and his crescent moon mark.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's presence was gone. Inutaisho could hear the young youkai running back to his room. He couldn't blame him, he wanted to run away as well.

"Oh, hello Taisho, darling." Arisu's voice was too chipper. It was unashamed. The sound of her guiltlessness pushed the Great Dog General out of his shock. His heart, which had opened up to her and had started to love her, was breaking. The hurt and pain of her betrayal was overwhelming.

Then he saw her neck. Where the mark of their marriage had been, there was now a different mark; Atoko's mark, the mark of her betrayal. Anger began to flow through Inutaisho, strengthened by his pain. He felt his claws and fangs elongating as he allowed his inner youkai to take over.

"Get out," he snarled at the couple. He didn't raise his head; he couldn't bear to look at them. "Get out and don't return."

"Come now, Taisho," Arisu began. "We can work this out-"

"I said GET OUT!" He roared at them. His head snapped up and he glared at the traitors. His eyes were red as blood. The two inuyoukai fled from the room, their footsteps fading until they were no longer in hearing range.

Inutaisho's eyes turned back into their normal gold once he knew they were gone. He sank down to his knees. He placed his head in his hands and he began to sob. The tears poured from his eyes without stopping and his shoulders shook with every staggering breath.

As a general, he knew that in battle you won some and lost some. But he had always triumphed in the end, winning and creating peace. Not this time, though. This time, he wasn't sure if winning the battle was for the best. He felt like he had lost.

**So...yeah not much to really say about that. Ouch, this still hurts even though I'm done writing this. Well, now that I've ended on a bitter note, review please.**


	3. Cold

**So, I had a hard time writing this one. It's kinda depressing. Just giving you a fair warning.**

Cold

Gone. Everything was gone. The palace was too empty, too quiet. It was unnatural; normalcy didn't seem to exist anymore. But then how could it? Things could never return to normal when the lives of the Lord and Prince of the Western Lands had been shattered.

The days and weeks following Arisu and Atoko's betrayal and departure had been filled with silence. All of Inutaisho's political duties were ignored and he seldom stepped outside of the palace walls, not even to the garden. Sesshomaru remained in his room, never speaking to anyone and only eating when he was forced to.

Inutaisho's heart ached. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru's sake, he probably would have either curled up in a ball and never moved again or transformed into his full form and flown off somewhere. But his son needed him around now more than ever before; so what little strength he had he used to take care of Sesshomaru.

About two weeks after _it_ happened, Inutaisho took two bowls of soup with him to Sesshomaru's room. He had watched as his son had grown thinner from his refusal to eat and he missed the closeness the two had shared before. He knocked softly on the wall. There was no response, but Inutaisho knew he was in there so he brushed aside the screen and entered. The young demon sat at his desk with a book in hand, though his eyes showed that his mind was elsewhere. His face never revealed anything, no sign of recognition or of any kind of emotion.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said simply. The demon looked up, his face an emotionless mask.

"Hello Father," Sesshomaru replied. His voice was a monotone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

Inutaisho sighed. He had really hoped that this new, cold version of his son was just a phase until he could come to terms with what had happened. He really disliked not having any interaction at all with his son and he missed seeing life on Sesshomaru's face, even if that life was pain and tears.

"Is it so bad that I just wanted to come and see my son?" he asked.

"Hn. I suppose not." Sesshomaru's eyes returned to his book. "It is just rather unusual seeing as you have been avoiding me in recent weeks."

Inutaisho growled. "You know very well that that is not the truth. It is you who has been avoiding all contact with anyone, myself included!"

"Hn."

"Stop this Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho yelled. "I am in as much pain as you are but you don't see me hiding behind a stoic mask like a coward!"

"I am no coward!" Sesshomaru yelled back. His golden eyes turned slightly red around the edges and his face revealed all of the pain and anger that he had built up inside of him. But as soon as he had flared up, he calmed down and the mask returned. "Showing emotions is a sign of weakness, and I am not weak," Sesshomaru added with a sigh, his voice back to the bored sounding monotone that he had adopted a week and a half ago.

"Emotion is not weakness, Sesshomaru. Your emotions reveal who you really are. It takes strength to allow others to see your pain," Inutaisho explained. "You're strong Sesshomaru, I know you are. Come out of that shell you're hiding in. It's not you."

"Revealing emotion makes you vulnerable; they're distracting. And I refuse to be vulnerable." Sesshomaru gripped his right arm as he spoke, reminding them both of that day.

"Not if you don't let them rule your life."Inutaisho looked into his son's expressionless face. For those first few days after the betrayal, Sesshomaru had been a wreck. He wouldn't leave Inutaisho's side for long and he didn't hide his pain. Then he turned into this emotionless man who didn't seem to care about anything.

"I still don't see the point."

"The point is I miss my son. Please open up, if to no one else, to me," Inutaisho pleaded. Sesshomaru was his world, he couldn't imagine his life if he wasn't there. "Please come back."

"The Sesshomaru that you want isn't here. He's gone."

"No he's not. You've buried him under this mask. Let him go."

"You're wrong," Sesshomaru said as he stood. He already had his armor on. He grabbed the pelt from his mat and began to wrap it around his shoulder. "That Sesshomaru doesn't exist anymore. Mother destroyed him. This Sesshomaru is who I am now."

Then he strode out the door, Inutaisho didn't bother to stop him; it would be pointless to even try. That was one thing about his son that hadn't changed, when Sesshomaru set his mind to something there was no changing it. It was his determination, an aspect that he had inherited from Inutaisho.

"This new Sesshomaru may be who you are now," Inutaisho said to the empty room. "But he isn't my Sesshomaru."

Sighing, Inutaisho stood and left the room. He turned down the hall and headed towards the palace entrance. Sesshomaru wasn't going to go this way, he would have gone out to the gardens to train and the Dog General didn't think he could handle another encounter with the cold demon. He stepped outside into the sun but he couldn't feel it's warmth at all.

He had been betrayed. His wife and almost-love was gone, never to return; not that he wanted her back. And now his son, cheerful, joyful, caring Sesshomaru, was gone, replaced by a new emotionless youkai that Inutaisho didn't even know. He felt alone. He was losing everything close to him.

Closing his eyes against the tears that were burning his eyes and threatening to fall down his cheeks, Inutaisho changed into his true form and jumped into the sky. He didn't care where he went, he just knew that he needed to get away. Far away.

**Like I said depressing. I never thought that I would have a rough time while writing Sesshomaru as he's supposed to be but...ouch this hurt. Next chapter should be more chipper though. Please review, I need some feedback to replenish my mood.**


	4. Human

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update! This, I am proud to say, is a more...chipper chapter. A little action, a little banter, a new character. Anyway, you get the point. I won't keep you hanging any longer. Go on and read.**

Human

Inutaisho sat on top of a large hill overlooking a human village. It was a larger village, but not overly so. For some reason, he had always found this village and the surrounding area to be peaceful, relaxing. Whenever he felt upset or stressed he would come here; it was close enough to home that he wouldn't have to travel too far and the tranquility would draw him and his beast to this place.

A gentle breeze began to blow across the hilltop. It caressed his face comfortingly and it brought up the smell of the wildflowers growing in the meadow below. He closed his eyes and sighed. Despite the turmoil and unrest that was currently eating at his soul, Inutaisho felt relaxed.

He removed his armor and swords and laid his pelt down on the grass. He undid the knot that held his long hair up and let it flow down his back. Then, he lay down on his pelt and closed his eyes again, letting the sun warm his face. He might have even thought about sleeping if he wasn't afraid that recent events wouldn't invade his dreams again.

_I could lay here forever and never move again._

_ "And why in the world would you want to do that?"_

_ Because I like it here and I'm finally content. For the moment at least._

_ "Contentment is for wimps. We need to go and kick the hell out of some evil demon's butt and have some fun!"_

_ There is nothing wrong with being content. And 'kicking the hell out of some evil demon's butt', as you put it, is your version of fun, not mine. And that's only because you enjoy fighting too much._

_ "But I am you, so doesn't that mean that you also enjoy fighting too much?"_

_ Touché, but I actually TRY to repress that part of me whereas you don't._

_ "Good point."_

Inutaisho took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, removing all the tension from his body. His inner demon calmed down and was basically purring with contentment.

_"It's not contentment! It's just that we're in a very comfortable and relaxing position right now."_

_ Riiight. You really expect me to believe that?_

_ "Yes! You know how I am."_

_ I can also tell when you're lying. Just admit it; you're content._

_ "Am not!"_

_ …_

_ "Ok, fine! I'm content! Happy?"_

_ Yes, yes I am._

He laid there for a while, feeling the breeze and the sun, smelling the wildflowers. He wasn't sure whether he had been laying there for several minutes or if it had been hours. Either way he didn't care; he was in a place that was full of peace and tranquility, not pain and suffering. It was nice.

A rustling suddenly began from somewhere in the tree line behind him. Inutaisho ignored it since it was probably only an animal. He sensed no danger or demonic aura and he couldn't smell anything other than the wildflowers.

Then a scream ripped through the air. Inutaisho sprang to his feet and grabbed Tetsusaiga from the ground, gripping the sheath in his left hand, ready to draw it if he needed it. He was always questioned why he never used Sou'unga anymore when it had been forged specifically for him and why he still carried it around with him. His answer: it was just too evil of a sword to be used, but he couldn't leave it lying around and let it fall into the wrong hands.

A feral roar followed the scream. Inutaisho tensed. He could sense it now, the strong demonic aura coming directly from the tree line. He gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt and entered a ready stance. Whatever was coming would soon find its end.

He watched as a young human girl, no older than sixteen, sprinted from the forest. "Help me!" she screamed at him. He then saw the demon that was chasing her. It was large, nearly as tall as the trees. And it was a bear demon, a demon that's so territorial and vicious it'll attack anything, including its own kin.

_Damn! How did I not sense this thing earlier?_

_ "Maybe it's because you were too busy being 'content'."_

_ Then how come you didn't sense it?_

_ "Well, I was just…but you were…fine, you win."_

"Get behind me!" Inutaisho yelled at the girl. He ran up to meet her half way. She half ran, half fell to hide behind his back. He could feel her trembling behind him and he could hear her whimpers.

Inutaisho ripped Tetsusaiga from its sheath and dropped the sheath to the ground. The small katana suddenly grew, becoming longer and wider, a tuft of fur around the base of the hilt. He heard a small gasp from behind him as the girl noticed the fang and let a small smirk cross his lips. The wind blew his hair across his face; there was a reason why he always wore it up.

The bear demon roared again, a sound so ferocious that Inutaisho had to take a step back. The girl cried out in fear from behind him. He felt her shirk back against him. _Don't worry I'll protect you, _he thought towards her, unable to put all of his attention on her just yet.

Inutaisho growled as the demon took another step towards them. It stopped, but it didn't retreat like most would have when he growled. Granted, he didn't have his armor on, but demons in this area knew of his reputation. However, some seemed to have more brawns than brains.

"Back down and go home or I'll cut you to bits!" he threatened. He added in another growl for effect. The demon stared at him before unleashing another ground-shaking roar. "Suit yourself then."

The bear demon charged at them suddenly. Inutaisho let loose a war cry before running for the demon head on. The girl stayed put but let loose a loud, terrified scream.

Stopping in his tracks, Inutaisho raised the Tetsusaiga over his head. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He swung the large sword down and watched as yellow flames sped towards the demon. He'd only used the technique a few times, so the elegant, yet destructive power of the Wind Scar was still awe inspiring to the demon lord.

The demon roared as the flames cut across his body. The small meadow was filled with a bright light. When the light finally faded, he could see bits and pieces of the demon raining down from the sky.

Inutaisho turned around, facing the girl. Her deep brown eyes were wide as she sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. He slowly walked towards her, amazed that she didn't cower away from him, but instead stared at him with a sort of fascination. He knelt down in front of her, picking up Tetsusaiga's sheath and replacing the sword in it. If it was possible, he would have said that her eyes grew even wider at the sight of such a large sword fitting in such a small sheath.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, observing her scent for any sign of emotional distress. He found none.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I'm alright now. Thank you."

He acknowledged the girl's thanks with a small nod. "You're welcome."

He watched as her eyes ran over his face and as they glanced over to his armor and other two swords. "You're Inutaisho, the demon lord who lives up on the mountain, aren't you?" she asked him.

He nodded at her."Yes, I am Inutaisho. What is your name?"

The girl pondered for a moment, her curious brown eyes searching his face. Finally, she said, "It's Izayoi."

**Yay, Izayoi's here! I think I'm going to enjoy writing her character, just to see where she'll take me. And I promise, there will be more banter between Inutaisho and his inner demon. I just enjoy writing their disputes too much. Please review everyone! Until next time...**


	5. Izayoi

**Yay, I'm back! Feels like it's been forever since I updated this. Well here it is, the next chapter of A Door Closed, A Flame Ignited!  
><strong>

Izayoi

"Do you live in the village, Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked the girl. She nodded softly. "If you can hold on for about a minute, I'll escort you home."

"Ok," she said with a nod. She stood as Inutaisho began putting on his armor. "I can't thank you enough for saving me, General."

Inutaisho chuckled. "Please, call me Inutaisho. Lord or General is just too formal for my taste," he told her. Izayoi nodded at him gently. "What were you doing so far from home?"

"I was out taking a walk," she said, watching him as he strapped on his three swords. "My father's the lord of our village and things have been rather stressful inside the palace lately."

"I understand that," Inutaisho said as he finished tying his hair back up into its usual top-knot. "I have been having a stressful time as well recently. Shall we?" He gestured towards the village and offered Izayoi his arm.

She nodded and accepted his arm. The duo began to walk down the hill towards the village. "It's probably not as stressful as what I've been dealing with," she said, eyes gleaming. "Then again, I don't know much about the life of a demon lord."

_I seriously doubt that your life is worse than mine right now._

_ "She didn't say worse, she said stressful. There is a difference you know."_

_ Shut it._ "It's not so different from the life of a human lord, I suppose. The major difference is that I rule over demons, and the span of my rule is far larger than that of a human. As far as the stress level goes, I'd like to see you try to top mine," he finished with a smirk.

Izayoi smirked back at him. "Is that a challenge, Lord Inutaisho?"

_"Hm, a girl with spunk. I like her."_

_ Who asked you?_

_ "No one, I was just giving my opinion."_

_ I don't want your opinions, I'm busy._ "If you would like to take it that way," Inutaisho said. He looked Izayoi in the eye. "Ladies first."

"Alright. As I said earlier, my father is the lord of our village. I'm the oldest of three daughters and I have no brothers, so that makes me his heir. And as heir, I'm being required to marry a respectable man who can take my father's place as lord when he passes into the next world. My father is pushing me to marry a man named Setsuna Takemaru. Takemaru is a strong, honorable man, but I have no interest in him what so ever. Personally, I would prefer for my father to make my younger sister his heir so that I can train to become a miko." Izayoi explained all of this in just a few minutes. Inutaisho was shocked. He had heard of Takemaru before, he was a great soldier and man; a worthy fit for a princess. And yet, she wanted to live the simple life of a miko, not one of luxury.

"Why would you want to pass up a life of power and prosperity to become a miko?" he asked. Then he added, "Don't you have to have spiritual powers to become a miko?"

Izayoi nodded. "I do. They're not very strong right now, but they're there. If I were to train enough, I could strengthen them. But Father won't let me. He thinks that I'm too weak and fragile to become a miko."

"I believe that that is every father's worry," Inutaisho said. "I didn't want my only son to fight in a battle, but he did anyway and performed exceptionally well. I understand where your father's coming from."

"Humph." Izayoi turned her head from him in defiance, nose in the air.

"You didn't let me finish. I understand his worry, but I also realize that children grow up and want to do their own thing. That's why I let my son fight in a war that I didn't want him involved in. He may be young, but he's still a grown man."

"You sound like a good father, Inutaisho."

Inutaisho's eyes widened at her comment. He turned to look at her. She was looking up at him with a smile, her brown eyes soft. "Thank you," he said, unable to pull his eyes away from her.

_She's beautiful._

_ "You're just now noticing this?"_

_ Can you leave me to my thoughts every once in a while?_

_ "Nope. Can't get rid of me that easily."_

_ It was worth a shot._ "You never did answer my first question, Izayoi," Inutaisho said, shaking of his shock and his beast.

She tilted her head to the side quizzically. "And what was that, Inutaisho?" she asked sweetly.

"Why do you want to be a miko?" he asked again. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense for a princess to want to lead a life like that."

"Haven't you ever wanted to get away from it all, Inutaisho?" she asked him. "Have you ever wished that you weren't the Lord of the West and were just a simple man?"

_"You know, she does have a point."_

_ I realize that. You also know that that's not what I meant._

_ "True, but she doesn't know that."_

_ Can you just shut your damn trap for about…oh I don't know, forever?_

_ "Not a chance in Hell."_

_ You need to get over yourself. _"Hm, you pose a good point. I guess I meant, wouldn't you rather live in peace and prosperity instead having to perform the duties of a miko everyday?" he asked. "I know that I have days when I wish that I was just a lord and not a general as well."

"Mikos do more than just slay and purify demons, Inutaisho," Izayoi said, indignation clear in her tone. "They are healers and caretakers. They're people that we humans look up to."

"Please don't be insulted, I didn't mean it that way." He pulled to a stop and turned to face her. She glared up into his face, arms crossed across her chest. He could hear the sounds of the village and knew the area well enough to know that it lay just beyond the tree line. "I just meant that as a miko, your responsibilities would be very different than if you remained a princess and became a lady in the future. It is possible that you would have more responsibilities than you are used to."

"I can handle it," she huffed. She looked him in the eyes, chocolate meeting gold. "But that's what I want. I want to be able to help people and live among them. I'm tired of all of the obligat-"

"Izayoi! Princess Izayoi, are you out here?" a voice called from just beyond the trees. The demon and the human both turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"It's Takemaru," she said. She turned to face Inutaisho. "I have to go. Thank you again for saving me," she whispered.

He let out a small smile. "You are most welcome, princess," he whispered back.

Izayoi turned to go. Suddenly, as she was walking towards the tree line, she spun around and nearly tackled the demon lord in a forceful hug. Stunned, Inutaisho returned the embrace. Soon she pulled away and gave him a small wave before disappearing in the trees.

"There you are, princess! Your father's been terribly worried about you," he heard Takemaru say.

"He worries too much. I only went for a small walk in the woods."

"Still you should be more careful. What would you have done if…?" Their voices trailed off as they headed back to the village.

"Goodbye Izayoi," Inutaisho whispered before heading back up to the hill so he could transform and fly home.

**I hope you like Izayoi's personality! I don't see her a sweet, go with the flow kind of girl. I think that she's more hard headed and willful. (Hm, I wonder where Inuyasha gets it from...) Well, you guys know the drill! Until next time!**


	6. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I have to say that all of my stories are going on hiatus for a while. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be out of the country for a week and won't have access to a computer. Plus, I'll be getting ready to start school once I get back so I don't know how much time I'll have to write and update. I'm so sorry to have to do this. Please don't stop reading because of this! I love you all and am going to miss seeing all of the reviews and favs you guys give me with each update!**


	7. Musings

**I'm back guys! Just so everyone knows, this chapter is shorter than the others, but it was meant to be that way because of the content. It's mainly dialogue so here's a guide to keep up.**

_Thoughts_

_"Inutaisho's beast"_**  
><strong>

Musings

As Inutaisho walked back up the hill, he couldn't keep his mind off of the strange human princess who wanted to be a miko. _She's the strangest human I've ever met…_

_ "But you like her."_

_ I never said that. I find her interesting and kind, but I never said I liked her._

_ "But you like her."_

_ Will you just shut it for ten minutes?_

_ "No. Pestering you is too enjoyable."_

_ On who's end?_

_ "Mine. Now what about the girl?"_

_ What about her? Why do you care so much what I think about her?_

_ "I am merely curious. Plus, her presence was soothing."_

_ I agree with you there. She has a disposition unlike any I have ever seen before._

_ "And she didn't cower from us. She was afraid of the bear demon, but not us."_

_ The bear was trying to kill and eat her. We saved her. Her actions were logical._

_ "But humans we have protected in the past have always ran from us in fear, even after we saved their scrawny butts."_

_ True. She didn't seem like she hated demons. Even when she said that she wanted to be a miko, she acted like it was more to help her people rather than to protect them from demons._

_ "That's my point!"_

Inutaisho reached the top of the hill and transformed into his true form. The transformation always sent chills down his spine, but he enjoyed the freedom his true form gave him. He wondered whether Izayoi would like his true form or not.

_"She would."_

_ Did I ask you?_

_ You asked yourself, and so by extension me since I am you. So yes."_

Inutaisho sighed a very large, dog-like sigh. _Why did I have to be stuck with the annoying beast? The fates must hate me._

_ "Didn't they already? I mean come on with what happened with-"_

_ Mention their names and I will find a miko who can purify you into oblivion. And I mean that since I am well aware that it is possible to do without me being killed._

_ "That's a little much don't you think?"_

_ No. And if you keep pushing me, it won't be a thought anymore._

_ "Yikes. Ok, sorry. The fates must not hate us too much though."_

_ And what makes you think that? Aside from the two unmentionables, my son has turned into a walking, breathing statue. How could the fates no despise our guts?_

_ "Well, we were just graced by the presence of a goddess, if I do say so myself. That must be a blessing!"_

_ We're back on this topic? What is with you and this obsession with Izayoi?_

_ "Because you're obsessed, Baka! Or are you obsessed because I'm obsessed? It confuses me sometimes."_

_ You and me both. But what does Izayoi have to do with the fates not hating us. That was a purely coincidental encounter, nothing more._

_ "If it was pure coincidence, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Therefore, the fates must have sent her to us as an apology for the…erm…incident."_

_ The fates don't need to apologize. They determine where our lives will head, generally speaking, and nothing we or they do can change it._

_ "Ok then. The incident was supposed to happen to drive you and Izayoi together!"_

_ Please, that isn't it at all. Izayoi's appearance is pure…coincidence…_

_ "Oh no, what are you thinking? This isn't good."_

Inutaisho smirked a doggy smirk as the palace came insight. _You're right; me meeting Izayoi today wasn't a coincidence._

_ "Ha! I told y-"_

_ She was put in my life to bring Arisu back to me!_

_ "WHAT! Are you insane!"_

_ Nope, not at all._

_ "Please tell me that you're not planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing."_

Inutaisho didn't respond. He landed outside of the palace gates and walked inside. He headed for his study, an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

_"This is not going to be good."_

**Uh-oh, what's he planning? I know, but you guys have to wait til next chapter to find out, mwahahahaha! So, until then, review and if you've got a guess, don't be afraid to say it!**_  
><em>


End file.
